Drabbles
by Laharl The Overlord
Summary: Drabbles on everyone's favorite Disgaea couple! Flonne and Laharl, well, maybe I'm exaggerating a tad bit on everyone...but here it is! Please R&R! XD Chapter 7 is up!
1. Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I OWN DISGAEA! (Just read it reversed)

"Guess what Laharl-san?" Flonne smiled looking at him with a very cheery expression on her face.

"What?" Laharl said grumbling a bit, standing up or rather getting up out of his uncomfortable coffin which he slept in at nights.

"Tomorrow's Christmas!" Flonne said with glee and Laharl snorted,

"There's no such thing as tomorrow…" and Flonne got upset.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true…" Laharl said with a yawn, then he looked paused to look at her.

"What?" Flonne blinked at Laharl with a questioning look in her eyes.

"GO FIX ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" Laharl, the Overlord of the Netherworld ordered at the top of his lungs; bossy, bossy wasn't he?

"Looks like you owe her something" Etna smirked.

"I had other plans," Laharl said and she could tell what he meant by that since his voice was a little softer than usual.

"You're such a pervert…" Etna shook her head and Laharl blushed even more.

"H-HEY! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Laharl shouted at her, "I wasn't thinking like THAT!" Etna snickered at Laharl's angry shouts.

"Whatever..." Etna said before walking off.

**Me:** So whatcha think?

**Random person:** Crappy!

**Me:** >>; Anyway, please R&R...Flames the person Flames are accepted and please tell me of spelling errorstoo.


	2. Christmas

**Me: I'd like to say kudos to Lacto3.1415 for being the first reviewer for my fanfic. _Hands_ _Lacto3.1415 a cookie._**

**All right Etna say the disclaimer for me.**

Etna: The author doesn't own Disgaea or its characters if he did….well…there would be a Disgaea movie.

_Santa Claus._

Why am I doing this?

Why?

I do not understand.

Dressing up like a jolly old fat man is not something an Overlord like me should do.

Then why am I doing this!

It is utterly ridiculous!

Laharl thought to himself as he was dressing like 'Santa Claus' but only because Flonne would not stop bugging him until he would dress up like that jolly old fat man.

He did not like the idea of handing out to little demon kids gifts. In fact, he HATED it!

Etna could not help but laugh at this.

Flonne smiled happily looking Laharl over,

"Aww! Laharl-san you look so _cute_ in that!"

Laharl did all but nothing, grumble.

Etna smiled saying,

"Yeah you DO look kind of cute in that, I can't wait until I see the look upon those young little demons!"

All Laharl did was wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Aw come on Laharl-san! I know you like to dress up!"

To think…he was doing this all for her….

**Me: My second chapter ish done! Rejoice! **

**Flonne: Yay!**

**Etna: Yay!**

**Midboss: Yay! (Yes, I made him say it)**

**Me: If you arereading this please R&R! Flames are accepted!**


	3. My Sweet Heart

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, it made me happy to know that people would do such a thing, here are those people:**

**_Lacto3.1415 – Especially you, since you reviewed both chapters one and two, thank you for being so generous! I think I'm going to take a look at your story… >>_**

_**LoneWolfLink – Oh yeah and about that steady rate, eh heh heh….** _

**_Ninjamuffin13 – I can arrange longer chapters! That's probably why I'm going to make this chapter long! _**

**Sorry I haven't updated that much lately….I just got loaded with homework and all school crap…and plus, writers block! I'll update more often after the 24th, 'Kay? Now here's the third chapter!**

**My Sweet Heart: **

_Mostly Flonne's POV_

As I looked outside a window in my room, my red eyes focused on the bright red moon tonight—I thought of Laharl…

I sighed and sat on my bed, I felt unhappy for some reason; I did not know why, though it felt as if someone had emptied my happiness from within. I was tired but could not sleep at all, anyway I went under the covers and finally went to sleep.

As I had found sleep a smile was curled across my lips but as quickly the smile came; a very upset look came across my face as my dream had turned into a horrible nightmare. I tossed and turned in the bed from such a dream.

"Laharl…san…please…come back."

A field of flowers were seen so vast with a light blue day sky and the occasional cloud as Flonne was picking some flowers from it, placing some into her basket; the rest for a flower necklace. Streams ran far away and the forests were full of animal sounds—Flonne just hummed a happy tune to herself as she was finished filling her basket of flowers and focusing on the flower necklace. Flonne also wondered who to give it to…maybe she should give it to Laharl…

Flonne stared at the necklace with a smile and she heard footsteps coming from behind her; Flonne wondered whom it could be and turned around with a bright smile to see that it was Laharl, he was probably coming for her. Flonne giggled a little at such a thought, maybe she was going a little over her head as Laharl came closer Flonne waved and stood up running towards him with the necklace in her hands, smiling.

"Laharl! I made this for you!"

Flonne said to Laharl with much glee and held it out towards him once she came close enough to do that; Laharl stared at it, which made Flonne worry a bit since he had not said anything to her.

"…"

"Laharl-san?"

"…"

Flonne sighed looking down and then turned around with a look of sadness upon her face; she thought that she had somehow made him angry at her and that's why he would not speak to her at all. But if Laharl was mad at her why did he come? Flonne started to sniff a little as a tear rolled down her left cheek but surprisingly she felt Laharl's arms wrap around her waist. Flonne wished…that Laharl could really be like this in real life…she opened her eyes, everything was dark and Laharl was gone; she looked around for him but only found herself alone trapped in the lonely darkness.

"Laharl! Laharl! Where are you!"

Flonne yelled, scared and confused, she ran somewhere but she could not tell if she was going north or not. Flonne cried, feeling small and like a child…

"Laharl-san…please...come back…"

Flonne sat up in her bed with a gasp and started to sob quietly, the tears falling freely from her eyelids; Flonne then cried out his name through her tears,

"LAHARL!"

Etna awoke as well as almost everyone in the castle when hearing Flonne calling out Laharl's name.

"Flonne…."

Laharl stood in Flonne's room, walking towards her with a look of confusion upon his face and Flonne slowly lifted her face up towards him, remnants of tears still remained on her cheeks.

"What happened?"

Flonne then got out of her bed to run up to Laharl and hug him. Laharl was trying to pry Flonne off; he loathed hugs.

"Get off me you stupid Love Freak!"

Flonne looked up at Laharl, who for some reason seemed to be drawn into her eyes and before he knew it, he kissed her, on the lips, surprising himself and Flonne but the door slammed open, ruining the moment.

"Hey! What's goi—oho! What do we have here?"

Laharl quickly broke away from the kiss to turn around with a surprised look on his face and a deep red blush appeared across his face. Soon that surprised look turned into anger.

"ETNA! WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD COME IN HERE!"

Etna giggled.

"This isn't even your room"

Etna said and an anime vein appeared on Laharl's forehead.

"I **KNOW** that!"

Laharl shouted at Etna so loud that the whole castle shook and Etna sweatdropped before making a brief exit with Laharl chasing after her. Flonne was standing in a trance, a pink brush on her cheeks with a small smile.

"I love you."

**Laharl: FINALLY!**

**Etna:** What do you mean by that? By kissing Flonne?

**Flonne: **Oh Laharl!

**Laharl: NO! I meant by this being updated, geeze!**

**Etna: **The author really seems to count on the reviewers…

**Flonne: **The author doesn't own Disgaea but…if he did there'd be a Disgaea 2.

**Laharl: Remember! Review damnit!**

**Flonne: **Laharl-san! That's not how you get reviews….


	4. The Insainity Of Art!

I'm back from camp! Well….until Monday that is and so I have decided to take this advantage as to update my fanfic! Which…is currently (For me.) Updating whenever possible…but maybe that is due to my laziness as well. X-x;

**Anyway, I apologize (Gak!) For being the lazy person I am and not updating as fast as you wish I would. Also I give thanks to these two:**

_**petersgirl21: I am happy to see you are interested in this story…it really helps me to write it for such positive responses.**_

_**ChibiLaryla: I glad you think so! Even though it might've be-never mind. XD;**_

And to those who are reading this…REVIEW DAMNIT OR I'M GOING TO GO MAD!

**Oh yeah…and-**

**Etna: He does not own Disgaea if he did there'd be a Disgaea Anime…wait there already is….XD**

**Flonne: …Really? **

**Laharl: (Groans)**

**Chapter 4: The Insanity Of…Art!**

It was a peaceful…er…night in the Netherworld as Flonne was taking a stroll around the Overlord's—a.k.a. Laharl's—castle thinking…about what? That was what she was trying to find out until…an idea sparked into her head, she first thought of the consequences of it and then shrugged it off, he wouldn't be that mad would he? But first…she needed some colorful materials and markers and paint…

**"**Hey Flonne, what's up?"

Flonne shook her head as she suddenly thought of coloring people and marking them up in their sleep…how that thought came into her head she would like to know…then again it sounded like fun! Flonne sighed as she continued to think about the ideas coming into her head…

"Oi Flonne!"

Flonne started to walk around in circles, head down looking at the floor when she suddenly thought of drawing pictures of smilies and putting them all around the castle…maybe she was just this bored enough. Flonne sighed again until a voice that was calling out to her finally pierced her dense thoughts.

"FLONNE FOR PEAKS SAKE TALK TO ME!"

Etna nearly screamed at the top of her lungs at Flonne who clutched her ears in pain.

"I didn't know you were the—"

"Flonne come with me, I have an idea that would upset Laharl!"

Etna interrupted with a smirk.

"But—"

"If you want to sit around in boredom fine by m-"

"Fine!"

_A few hours later in Laharl's room…_

"FLONNE, ETNA GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!"

Laharl yelled up at the top of his lungs as he was covered in black marker designs from smilies to hearts.

**Laharl: Please review.**

**Flonne: That's how you say it! **

**Laharl:(Grumbles.)**

**Etna: And thanks to the readers as well!**

**Mid-boss:(Does a pose.O.o) I'm sure there would be more reviews if I were to be more present in this story. -**

**Laharl: Like HELL that would happen!**

**Mid-boss: Are you insulting moi!**

**Luckily, the talking ends here. XD;**


	5. 5: ACryforRevengeWhat's that suppose

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry, but...I kinda got a long term version of writer's block for once and I found out for the very first time in my life that is SUCKS! Let's see...how many chapters do I have to update for each and every neglected month...oo; (shrugs).**

Etna and Flonne: (Covered in dust) How could you do this to us?

Laharl: (Sweatdrops...) Er...on with the story!

**  
Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Disgaea, if I did...um...Disgaea would have a movie! XDDDD

_**  
Chapter 5: A Cry for...Revenge (What's that supposed to mean!) prt. 1**_

_Ah, there stood a figure who was the most powerful demon in the whooooooole universe has ever even mentioned. That one said demon, being miracously handsome features that would make herds of fangirls drool a whole lake; alas, he was not looking for large amounts of fanservice. The demon's long purple hair blew in the wind as his red eyes locked onto a certain Overlorad's castle...oh yes, you probably had an idea of just who this demon was. A smirk curled upon his lips and a fang was actually able to be seen as well as he aproached the castle slowly..._

"Just you wait, pipsqueak...I'll get back at you for all those flukes that caused you to beat me!"

The words came out and then a loud evil laughter would ensue until a can hit him on his head for some demons that it was pretty lame to say the least...and they were right.

Laharl was--being the short-tempered Overlord of the Netherworld as he is--still a bit irritable about what had happened yesterday which was considered what Etna and Flonne would call, ' 'fun' ' but he would call ' 'annoying' ' as seeing Gordan and Mid-boss' poses...( . ). Well, he guessed that was what happened when boredom had crepted into the large castle as it had done itself right now, he would give almost -ANYTHING- to have something exciting happen...let me rephrase that..._almost._ Laharl grumbled also knowing that if the cursed wave of boredom kept hanging around the Netherworld like this Etna and Flonne were bound to be up to something. Laharl, as he caustiously now being aware of this situation crept silently into one of the rooms and saw a large hole filled up with water...as Laharl came across this and walked closer to get a better look at what it was...he wondered:

_" Who the **hell** dug up the ground on **my** castle to fill it with water?"_

Just by it being there, it was recking his property...wait a mi--Laharl didn't have not even the fraction of a second to think as he surprisingly found himself plunging into the water; someone had pushed him into the water. There were a chorus of giggles and Laharl growled, not even bothering to look up he knew Etna and Flonne had been behind this...trick.

"You're so gullible, Laharl-san!"

Flonne giggled at Laharl who had growled and began climbing out of the water only to slip down and fall back in with a loud **_kaplash!_**; Etna snickered...oooooh, that's it! Laharl jumped out of the pool of water; Etna and Flonne were already out of sight, Laharl was very pissed now, if they had the gaul to show their faces where he could see them there would be a new meaning to the world pain...So far, he has not have **_one_** good day as if yet...then he heard the ridiculous laughter of someone he would rather have seen right now but suddenly...the laughter first was a sign of someone else's prescense until it started to _really_ laugh at him.

"...M-My--ha, ha, ha--look at the--ha, ha--puny one who call himself the-ho, ho, ho, ho!--Overlord now!"

Mid-boss, also known as Vyers and the Dark Adonis spoke, laughter clearly almost dominent in his speech.

Laharl twitched and whirled around anger clearly written over his face as he drew his Long Sword.

"I am. Going. To. Kick. Your. Ass."

Laharl stated and Mid-boss smirked.

"Just try it."

Yes, I know it is shamless for me to put up a cliffhanger after making you wait sooooooooo long, but I promise you I won't take _that_ long to update this time, infact, now I have a million ideas!

**Laharl: **Geeze, you knew I was gonna kick his ass right there!

**Mid-boss: Oh ho, ho, HO! If the author had not cut of for you, I'm afraid I'd be the new Overlord.**

**Laharl: **Not in a million years, Mid-boss.

**Mid-boss: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! I am Vyers The Dark Ad--**

_Flonne: (Just happens to sing 'Ode to Laharl' off-key in a realllllllllllllllly loud voice to make Vyer's words unaudioble...)_

**Mid-boss: (Glares the author) Why you...--blip**

**_Rieki: ... D (Holding a remote that sent Mid-boss to remote Island...)_**

Everyone else: O.o...

All right, Do thee first prieview to the next chapter! xD

Etna: Well, here we are...

_Flonne: Oh no, Laharl-san do not fall for his tricks!_

Etna: All that taunting may cause Laharl to...lose?

Random Prinny: But if that happens, Laharl would lose his title as OVERLORD!

_Etna and Flonne: __**Chapter 6: A Cry for...Revenge (Whatever You Do, DON'T LOSE!) prt. 2**_

"Oh **_ho!_** Looks like you're not cut-out for being an **_Overlord _**are you?"

Remember, R&R!

**Random person: You know what...I think you should delete this crap...(Suddenly finds himself burning on a stick...)**

Flames are accepted to help contribute to the burning of this fool!


	6. A Cry For Revenge!

Laharl: Alright! After almost a whole DAMNED year, this is finally UPDATED! ;

Etna and Flonne: Tapping their feet

Laharl: ;;…

_**But, before they could say anything…the story once again commences! **_

Laharl: HEY! YOU—

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea…or there would be a Virtual Reality Simulator allowing people to experience that world of Disagea! XDDD**

_**Chapter 6: A Cry for...Revenge (What's that supposed to mean?) part. 2**_

_SLASH._

_**POW.**_

CRASH!

"Give it up Mid-boss."

Laharl smirked—cockily like he always did—as he twirled his Long Sword around once, looking at the fallen Vyers who, not only was he knocked down. The idiot was also stuck halfway through a wall, trying to pull himself out of it. But, alas, even when Mid-boss tried to somehow blast the wall, he could not for some strange reason, destroy it. Now, this seemed to go on for an at least an hour or so and as this would be so, Laharl had even started to munch on an apple. Oo

But, finally, he broke from out of the wall after 5 hours and smirked before turning around to boast about his "little'' accomplishment. That was when he just happened to notice that Laharl had fallen asleep. An anime vein appeared on top of Mid-boss' head; immediately he slashed at the seemingly sleeping Overlord expecting to hit him directly with his sword. To Vyers' surprise, Laharl dodged the attacks swiftly; to the left, an upper-cut, and then a horizontal cut. When Vyers was about to do a special attack, Laharl's red eyes abruptly opened and it the victory was sealed right then.

For right then, Laharl had instantly summoned a large meteor from outer space, jumped right on top of it and started to laugh his infamous evil (A/N: I guess…Xd) laugh. Vyers almost wetted his pants…

**KABOOM!**

_The next dia(day)…_

"Ah, it sure is nice…"

Etna began.

"…to sneak in on a kawaii couple!"

Etna opened the door to Laharl's room quickly to find Laharl and Flonne kissing rather…should I say…to the point where Etna's mouth dropped all the way to the floor. Of course, after being intruded on…both of them quickly halted and their faces turned the color of roses.

"**_ETNNNNNNA!_"**

_Reiki/Laharl_: W00t! Finally finished it…

**_Flonne_**: Yawns

**Vyers**: What happened to moi?

_Reik_i: I dunno…you died? …Again?

**Vyers**: WHAT!

_Laharl_: Shut it, Mid-boss.

**_Etna_**: Calm down guys, the leader has an announcement to make.

Reiki: --Clears throat-- O………………

_**Owari.--**Gets shot--_


	7. Chapter 7: Children

_**Reiki: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**Etna: What?**

_**Reiki: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Laharl: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_Flonne: --Sweatdrops—_

_**Both: BWAHAHAHA—**_

_Lamington(Or however you spell it) **SHUT UP!**_

_Flonne: --Gasp—Lamington! You swore!_

Before any ridiculous kind of conversation what-so-ever goes on any longer, Ash quickly announces the disclaimer.

**Ash: --Grumbles—**

_**Reiki: What was that!**_

**Ash: ;; Reiki does not own Disgaea…if said personage did… Flonne and Laharl would have babies; enough said.**

_**Flonne and Laharl: oo;;**_

_**A/N: Watch out for grammar…on purpose! XDDD**_

--

_**Chapter 7: Children**_

Over the past few years it had been strangely quiet inside the castle…and if it was quiet…something was definitely wrong. Since usually ever since Laharl and Flonne had been together for 999 years (but not married) people thought they were going to expect something to happen. This, of course obviously did not happen at all and thus, their expectations were seemingly in vain.

But, one day on the crack of dawn—I mean…night…oh whatever! There was a sound being distinguished between a…BOOM and a cry along with glass being broken. Etna groaned, getting up from her comfortable bed/place/whatever she slept in (XD) and started to head down towards the kitchen which the strange noises had been heard to only hear tiny voices:

"I gowt thwee butter!"

One little voice rang out through the kitchen.

"Me gots thwee cheese awnd bread!"

Another one said and Etna immediately lit the candle near the kitchen and froze when she had seen in the kitchen and snickered. Etna had decided that something had to be done, especially when it came to this.

--

Laharl stretched, yawning after removing the lid off of his coffin and then heading downstairs to have "breakfast" but…people would have called it a feast because of how much food he ate. Then he stopped when he saw Etna grin mischievously at him…she was definitely up to something. This was obviously no good or…no good!

"What do you want Etna?"

Laharl sighed asking, not in a good being hungry and all.

"You two have to get married."

"Huh? What? Why?"

Laharl scratched his head (man he is so dense right now…XD).

Etna picked up two children who had stuffed their faces; their cheeks were puffed out because they were still chewing some food they hadn't finished. Laharl had the funniest look on his face…funny thing was the boy looked like Laharl but with blonde hair and the girl looked like Flonne but with purple/blue hair.

"Whawt thwee helt! Puet me down **_woman_**!"

The girl practically yelled at the top of her lungs at Etna while the other started to cry.

"We'll set it up tomorrow then!"

Etna smiled and Laharl had a cow.

"TOMORROW! That's too soon! The day after tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW!"

"THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!"

"**TO—**"

"You guys, please stop arguing…we're going to get nowhere."

Flonne walked into the hallway saying that in her small soft voice she always had. After a while all three of them made a vote: the wedding was going to be tomorrow because…Flonne and Etna wanted to have it as soon as possible. Laharl grumbled and then headed down to breakfast while Flonne went to…"decorate" the castle for the wedding…

The two kids names were…Klafyill and Lunar (Weird names, huh?). Flonne was humming to herself as she was placing nice beautiful flowers upon parts of the ceiling and spray painting some of the ways with pwerty colors as well! Laharl walked by and freaked out when he saw yellow smilie faces, pink and red roses as well as dandelions.

"FLONNE! What are the guests going to do when they see these…ulck!...vibrant colors and…happy things!"

Laharl shouted and she turned around to do the puppy-eye trick…making him melt into the floor, muttering something under his breath and causing her to giggle. Lunar was carrying a large bucket of glue with the help of Klafyill to try and spill it somewhere when they tripped over a tiny particle of something (lol, I know descriptive huh?) causing them both to spill it all over their dad.

"…"

"Uh-oh…"

They started to run away quickly when Laharl shouted,

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOUR NECKS!"

--

_**Reiki: Haha…fate has made me update this thing…and I was going to abandon it too. When…XD I thought no one would care but, two reviewers! –insert scary laughter—**_

**Etna: o.o;; Stop that, you're scaring them off XD Then you'll have no more reviewers…**

_Flonne: --giggles—_

_**Laharl: --For some strange reason he's doing poses—**_

**Vyers: --Seemingly appearing out of nowhere—REVENG—**

A dragon lands on Vyers, thus ending his stupid "revenge", lol. XD

_**Laharl: Remember to review, or else…--grins evilly—I'll hunt you down…then your family…and then your families' friends and then your…(and so on…)**_

_OWARI! XDDD_


End file.
